Dingodile (Boss Fights)
Dingodile is a boss in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Crash Twinsanity, the handheld versions of Crash of the Titans, possibly Crash Landed, and Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped |prev = Midnight Run|next = Dino Might!}}Dingodile's battle (ディンゴダイル とうじょう lit. Dingodile Appears in Japanese) starts with a cutscene of Dingodile threatening a penguin with his flamethrower, when Crash arrives, Dingodile will spear the penguin, turn to the bandicoot and say "Bring out the butter, I'm gonna make toast!" and then the fight starts. Dingodile will shoot the ceiling making an icicle barrier fall around him. he will then launch eight fireballs into the sky that will rain down and attempt to BBQ Crash, after words Dingodile will attempt to shoot Crash with his flamethrower by launching flames at him, but will break the icicles in the progress. When enough icicles are broken, Crash can spin him, but he will have to run because the massive explosion can hurt him, after words, he will launch a flamethrower at the ceiling making an icicle barrier fall around him. the second fight will be the same, so this this strategy again, but on the final hit, he will be launching two fire balls in a row. Repeat this strategy more last time and he will be defeated; afterwards, Dingodile will calmly say, "Ya thrashed me mate. No worries, but you'll soon be up against much worse..." to Crash, after words the penguin that appeared early will come out and bounce on Dingodile like a trampoline. Trivia *In the N. Sane Trilogy remake of the game, Coco cannot enter visit Dingodile's arena. Sans N. Gin's fight, she is also barred from other boss arenas. Video Dingodile - Boss 2 - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 9) Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Dingodile (すきを ねらえ！ lit. Aim When Offguard! in Japanese) is the first boss of the game. He will have a force field around him and a gun shooting torpedoes in the air to make stalagmites fall from the ceiling. Sharks will also come out of caves making it a bit harder. the only way to disable Dingodile's force field is to have one of the stalagmites fall on him, when Dingodile's shield disappears, Crash can spin him. Repeat this two more times and he will be defeated. Trivia *This is the first and (so far) only boss battle to take place underwater. Video Crash Bandicoot The Huge Adventure Boss Dingodile Crash Twinsanity After being secretly followed to the Academy of Evil by the treasure-seeking Dingodile, Crash and Cortex encounter him in the boiler room. Cortex is absent for this boss fight, so Crash alone must defeat this boss. Dingodile spends the whole boss fight standing in the middle of the boiler room, where he has surrounded his small platform with a fire barrier, preventing Crash from getting to him without being burned. Dingodile will immediately launch two rounds of fireballs, followed by his most important recurring attack, which consists of him crouching and charging a powerful fire blast at ground level. Crash has a few seconds to prepare for this attack while it is charging, and during this time he must stand in front of one of the switches stationed all around the edge of the room. Dingodile will release his attack and hit the switch, which will open a vent directly in front of it to reveal a button. If Crash does a belly flop on the button, Dingodile's shield will disappear momentarily while a sprinkler system activates right above his head. This allows Crash to go in and attack him, taking away one of his four hit points. Once he recovers, Dingodile will run back to his platform and the fire shield will return. He will now begin the cycle with a new attack, where he crouches and rotates in a circle, constantly spewing light flames with his flamethrower. Crash just has to jump over the flames and he'll be safe. Next, he'll perform a similar attack, except he will stand up, meaning Crash must duck to avoid this one. Once he's done, Crash has to get to a switch again for Dingodile's crouching blast, and then he just repeats the button routine to take away another of his hit points. Next, Dingodile will do the low flames again, except he doesn't just rotate - he follows Crash everywhere, meaning Crash has to have some quick reflexes to jump whenever the flames are near. After that, Dingodile will release a huge wall of fire with this flamethrower. It cannot be avoided by jumping or ducking, so Crash has got to just run away. Then it's time to get in front of a switch again and take another hit point from Dingodile. This time he uses everything he's got against you. The next attack is another rotating flame, but Dingodile will constantly switch form low to high, so once it gets close to Crash, he's got to make sure he does the right move or risk getting burned. Then it's the giant flame wall again. After that, he launches more fireballs just like the first round, which leads to the final stage. Crash gets in front of a switch, jumps as Dingodile fires, and the button is revealed. The sprinkler allows Crash attack once more and end the fight. While Dingodile lies unconscious on the boiler room floor, Crash steps onto his platform and leaves. Trivia *This battle is a call back to the battle agents Dingodile from Crash Bandicoot: Warped. Video Crash Twinsanity Dingodile Boss Battle Crash of the Titans (GBA) Dingodile is the first boss and he has nine hit points. Dingodile will attack Crash by using his Flamethrower and will try to punch and kick Crash if he gets too close. Crash can easily defeat him by throwing oil barrels and bee hives at him or just punch/kick him until he is defeated.﻿ Video Crash of the Titans GBA Boss 1 -Dingodile Crash of the Titans DS Dingodile once again appears as a boss in the DS version of Crash of the Titans. In his boss battle in this game he has three arenas, and he has three health in all each one. So altogether he has nine health. His battle starts out with him trying to shoot Crash with his water gun. After a few shots he crouches down, and spins his water gun around to try and harm Crash. Crash needs to jump to avoid his blasts. After a few seconds Dingodile calls in Whalephants to assist him. Crash must defeat one of the whalephants, then hijack it. Once he has hijacked a whalephant he now needs to go closer to Dingodile and shoot him with the whalephant's powerful blow hole attack to harm him. This takes one health on Dingodile. Once Crash has hit Dingodile three times with the whalephant, Dingodile will run away to a different arena. Once here Dingodile will start spinning his water gun to try and harm Crash once again, but Crash is still on the whalephant he has hijacked earlier, so there is no point to defeat another one. Once Crash is close to Dingodile shoot him three times again. Now Dingodile will run away to the backside of his arena, and three tall platforms will rise under him. Dingodile will then run to the last arena where he waits for you. Now Crash will have to go to the tall platforms while avoiding the enemy whalephants. Once at the platforms Crash most jump off his whalephant to get on the first platform. Once here Crash has to jump to the next two platforms. At the last platform Crash needs to jump onto the ledge, and off the ledge into the next, and final, arena. Dingodile will once again spin his water gun around to try and harm Crash. Crash will have to hijack a whalephant, and, once again, hit Dingodile three times. Now all of his health will be depleted, and Dingodile will growl, then disappear. Crash Landed Dingodile probably would have been a boss in Crash Landed. He is seen in Crash Landed launching Bandicoots to Cortex via his cannon. It is unknown how the fight would have went. The only conflict seen between Crash and Dingodile is when Crash throws a rock up in the air, hits it with the Boombat, and hits Dingodile in the head. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Dingodile's boss fight from the original third game reappears in N. Sane Trilogy with a few minor differences. These are that Dingodile's fireballs that he shoots don't have an after affect when shot like they did in the original game, and they just disappear right away. Also instead of having a radius, his fireballs only harm Crash in the exact area they hit. Also Dingodile seems to shoot his flamethrower much faster, therefore he breaks his ice shield faster so he is harder to hit, and he can easily get a new shield if his current one gets destroyed, so be fast. But he can also be easier to hit if the player is fast. Gallery Dingodile Boss Thumbnail.png|Boss thumbnail in Crash 3. 3ib2.png|Icon from the load/save screen in Crash 3. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Dingodile Icon.png|Dingodile's boss icon from Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. B2_SaveSlotImages_Dingodile.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Trivia *In Crash 3: Warped, it is possible to end the battle in less than 45 seconds without the double-jump ability. To do this, Crash must do a glitch high jump over the crystal barriers and return after hitting Dingodile, and repeat this 2 more times. It is possible to jump over his ice shield without double jump in the N. Sane Trilogy. To do this the player must perform a spin jump. es:Boss Stage: Dingodile pt-br:Dingodilo (boss) Category:Boss Fights Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Landed Category:Crash Only Levels in N. Sane Trilogy